A Concord of Spirits
This document was uncovered in the vaults of the Gaslight Society. The author is Holly Warren. Maggie Uquidez Templar Paradigm City Cabal Overview To any serious student of Magick, it is inevitable that the practicioner will have ocassion to summon, by means of the ceremonial circle designed for this purpose, a specific entity or spirit for assistance or advice. It is my hope that this document, while woefully incompletely, will offer 26 names and appelations of spirit entities so that the Magician can be certain they have comtacted the correct entity. Entities are presented in alphabetical order. 26 Entities Ab'loon: The entity always and only appears in full length mirrors designed for the purpose of calling him. He appears as a twisted and wgly version of the summoning Mage himself. He helps the Mage locate hidden treasure and teaches the Mage how to make invisible things visible. Bodemon: Often appears as a bloated frog, skin-leaking pus, with the frog's head in the chest but can be induced to take the shape of a young man wearing a yellow suit. He teaches the secrets of invisibility. Caegus: Caegus appears as a green skinned lad in his early teens, dressed in white, with gossamer, dragonfly-like wings. He reveals which familiar is bext for the mage. Delith '''is a stubborn spirit and will do everything he can to try the Mage's patience. He speaks in thunderous voices, refuses to listen or obey instructions, and will laugh when the Mage asks him a question until the Mage earns is respect, which he can only do by making open and succint promises of punishments with a wand made of hazelwood and rubies. Deith teaches all manner of love, from simple winning over spells to specific instructions on crafting love potions. '''Emmadimi '''appears as a young girl with bright blue eyes lacking visible pupils of irises, curling short blonde hair, and gossamer dragonfly-likr wings. She sometimes appears wearing a clean white slip, or completely nude. She is summoned for purposes of music. She can help the Mage learn to sing beautifully, read music, or play an instrument. '''Faygin '''is heralded by the sound of trumpets, and appears as a lion with a pair of human heads; alternately, he will appear as a man dressed in red and black robes seated on a lion. Faygin teaches the art of divination. '''Gu'a-ruul is also called the Serpent King and appears initially as a humanoid pillar of snakes, hoping to frightened the magician. When asked to, he will appear looking mostly like an Egyptian Pharaoh. He governs the element of water, and can teach the mage a few water based spells and rituals. Hitrae '''appears as a human man with three heads: One young and attractive, one middle-aged, and one holds; along with bat-wingla in place of arms and a long thick tail. He is arrogant and will refuse to appear in any other shape. He will give the mage hints about only his own lifeline: what future event will happen shortly, what will happen in a few decades, and what will happen near the end of the mage's life. Inimlad appears as a thick, rolling cloud of gasses colored blue, black, and grey. He helps only with alchemy, specifically, the transformation of one metal into another. '''Jmbigail '''appears as a giant crab with a dozen leering faces lining the back if his shell and has four hands. He will refuse to appear in any other shape. He teaches the Mage how to locate runaways and convince them to return home. '''Ktfelar '''is not entirely inimicable to human-kind and appears as a small black and golds dragon with three heads, Each head is possessed of a singular red eye. He will try to tempt the Mage into learning all practices of deveit and, failing that, will eventually gives the mage what he wants. He provides excellent familiars. '''Luison '''appears as a very old man, either riding on a crocodile or with a staff shaped like a a crocodile. He teaches the mage how to speak with and understand the language of all animals. '''Magagim '''appears as a hand some and comely man dressed in silver and gold raisment, and had four wings that stretch a foot above his head and bend all the way to his snkles. He is genuinely concerned with the welfar of the Mage and teaches the mage the best best was to reconcile friendships that have been strained or broken. '''Narchoses '''appears as a giant anthropomorphic wolf with terrible claws like broze and releasing blasts of fire from his mouth but will assume the shape of a teetange boy dressed in wolf-skins when asked to fo do. He teaches the Mage how to speak and write terrific poetry or fantastic creative writing prose. '''Oathin '''appears as an old man robed in black, woth six arms and a gigantic eyeball floating around his head. He refuses to take a more comly shape. He knows the magical workings of all herbs and how these herbs can be made into healing powders, rubs, salves, and poultices. He will often insult and roass the mage for not trying to learn the material himself but will settle down in threatened with punishment. '''Paythim '''appears as a monstrous raven coated in slime or, alternately, great immolations of green fire. He belches green flams, attampting to set the mage's study on fire for the insolence of summoning him but will assume the shape of a comely young lad dressed in green when asked to do so. He helps Mages and those with Numea to complete full astral projection. '''Quoid '''appears as a large caliico cat about the size of a labrador with half a dozen mewling, meowing heads byt will assume the shape of an attractive human female when asked to do so. Quoid teaches one specific Magickal ritual, from any style the Mage wishes, but the Mage must know the exact nature of the ritual to be taught or the entity will leave in disgust. '''Rount '''appears as a great lion-headed man and bellows. He is accompanied by two lesser spirits whom also make noise with cymbals and drums, but all three will speak in normal tones when asked to do so by the Mage. Rount teaches all magick related to water and summons massive storms at sea. '''Scariot '''appears as an old man dressed in a black robe. He has small watery yellow eyes. Scariot stands in the Howling, watching any who pass by and can tell the mage whom is recently deceased. '''Trugoliant takes the shape of a great spider in the hopes of scaring the Mage, or seeing how the Mage reacts to hear, He will take the shape of a comely lad with with black hair if asked to by the mage, and may try to seduce female mages that are very good looking. Trugoliant commands the weather and summons magnificent storms, and will teach the mage storm magick. '''U'Unvey '''This spirit is always accompanied by load rhythmic drumming and percussion to to announce he is coming. He takes the shape of a great and handsome monarch of the african plains. U'Unvey know all languages and will teadh the language to any man whom succesfully commands him up and answers hisquestions. U'Unvery asks vegt difficutukt questions and will keep the mage in good standing while U'Unvey asks him a hard question. '''Voyyard '''appears something like a gorilla, with tiger voloration. He has four arms and shows aggresion by the Mage as he he hates to be disturbed, He will quiet down when soothed by the mage, Voyyard knows all kinds of magick related to earth and will teache the mage earth-related spells. '''Wilotz '''appears as a manigestly suat and broad toad with fout heads but will assume fair shape when asked to by the magician, whereupon he will assume the form of a handsome lad wearing multiple silver rings. He is a master of music and song, and will teach the magician how to sing fabulously and how to play all musical instruments. '''Xol '''appears as a messy and multi-limed creature shoveling food into its mouth. Iy will ignore the Magician until threatetened punishment; only then will it bother to pay attention but will not assume fair shape. Xol knows all spells of fire and will teach fire spells so long as the Mage can tolerate its presence. Only 26 The reader may be aware that there are only 26 spirits listed out of hundreds of thousands. This is intentional. One will also be aware that the exact nature of the summons has not been discusssed. This is also intentional. This is for the younger magicians safety and protection, and it is hoped that the mage will avail himself of the knowledge and wisdom of fully realized magicians, such as myself, to be presebt to oversee the ritual and to be there to ensure the mage is safe and protected, with the fully realized magi there to lend help and aid just in case something should go wrong. Exemptor.